Avarice Hand
by Barrett M107
Summary: "Reach out and take it. Willingly accept it in to the palm of our hand. Or wrench it away from those who are keeping it from you!" Blake Foxhern is getting back in to gear. He doesn't know what he wants, but stirring up a bit of trouble might help him to find out. But first, he needs a new batch of Guild members to get started. Accepting Ocs
1. Chapter 1

**December 27****th**** X786**

"A letter from the Guild Committee, Master Blake."

An elderly man dressed in the style of a butler stood in the doorway of a dimly lit room. A bright and crackling fire illuminated some of the room with flickering orange light. The curtains were mostly drawn on all of the many windows, letting only thin rays of light through. An ornate high back chair, flanked by a couch on either side sat directly across from the fireplace.

A haunting melody of classical music filled the room - A beautiful symphony of violins, cello and the families of strings and woodwinds with a chorus helping to set the tone for the music. A pair of hands, clothed in black sleeves and white gloves, fluidly moved as if they were conducting the piece themselves. The butler stood there, back straight and eyes closed - Any other day he would have doubted that the Master had heard him. Today, this was far to important to ignore...

The hands stopped and they snapped their fingers. The music stopped abruptly and the curtains flew open, flooding the room with bright light. It was decorated in Victorian style. Much of the wooden furniture was dark and covered with some violet table cloth. The room was a mix of dark reds, purples and greens.

"Thank you kindly, Geppo," A smooth male voice said. The butler approached without hesitation and placed the envelope he had come to deliver in the Master's open hand. With a wave of his hand, the red wax marker sealing the envelope came loose and he withdrew a blank piece of paper from within. A holographic image of one of the Guild Committee's many messengers appear.

_"This is an official letter of notification from the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council addressed to Blake Foxhern. This letter is to inform you that your Guild Renewal process has been completed and your Guild, Avarice Hand, is once again Legal. All previous strikes have been removed from Avarice Hand's record, and as such, these discrepancies will not hinder the work your Guild does. The same rules still do apply before you can officially receive jobs from through the legal channels: that you must have at least eight mages under your employment. When that is done, you merely need to send in a letter with the signatures of all of your current mages, the necessary amount I repeat, and all matters involving the finalization of your renewal process will be complete. We, the Magic Council, look forward to hearing from you in the near future."_

With that, the hologram disappeared.

"It seems as though it all went rather smoothly, Sir." Geppo said. The Head butler to the Foxhern Family, Geppo was a tall man standing over 6'0" in height, and a man of advanced age, made evident by his light grey hair and his receding hairline. What hair he did have curled and branched out in to three spikes on either side. His eyebrows were thick and curled upwards at the ends in to spirals, as did his equally thick mustache. He was on the lean side, with broad shoulders. His attire consisted of a violet coat with twin coattails that curled at the ends like his facial hair, with a golden buttons and white gloves. His grey suit pants stretched to his ankles and black, shined shoes adorned his feet.

"Yes, yes it does..." Blake replied, setting the letter on of the table next to his chair next to his tea. He took a moment to take a sip from the fine, ornate porcelain and then he set it down, "Now... for me to find new and worthy recruits."

"If I might suggest, sir," Geppo started, bowing lightly, "For the sake of mine and Hilda's sanity, do try to avoid the... Crazies, as she puts it. The rowdy ones. We're not in the primes of our youth."

"Speak for yourself, you old goat!" A disembodied voice shouted from another part of the manor.

Blake chuckled to himself and Geppo merely tugged at one end of his mustache and he cleared his throat.

"I will do my best, my friend," Blake stated as he stood up from his chair. Slightly shorter than his butler, he was a youthful man with light wrinkles around his eyes, a shimmering silver in color. His black hair, his sideburns petering off in to grey, was messily swept back with a single lock of hair curved forward at his hairline. He was dressed in a black peacoat adorned with golden buttons with a white shirt and knot of a violet tie peeking out. His suit pants, violet purple in color like his tie and his shoes a shiny black as well.

He straightened his coat and he turned to face the long time servant of his family, "You almost made it sound as though you were a frail, old man, Geppo. I almost believed you too, hmhmhm."

Geppo nodded his head, "Old, yes… but anything but frail. My request is for the sake of your new members. I don't want to have to show them what for like that last bunch!" The man stuck his chest out and held his head high. Blake laughed at his butler's antics, though his head fell slightly.

"I'll do my best…" He pulled at the hems of his gloves, "

* * *

In the Kindgom of Fiore, miles from other civilization sits the Foxhern Manor - Owned by the oldest son of the Foxhern family, Blake Foxhern. It was a large U-shaped structure made of brick that was shades of grey, violet purple roofing and pristine, white windows and violet purple shutters on the outside. White marble columns lined the red brick walkway to the twin, wooden doors to the mansion, red and violet rose bushes lined the house in between the columns.

A large circle of forest had been cleared out around the manor, and its place a large maze, hedge-garden had been erected behind the home covering a fourth of the open land, stretching from the back of the house to the tree-line. Two luscious gardens had been planted on either side of the home for fresh vegetables and flowers for decoration. In front of the building, on brick foundation was a circular fountain topped with a gyroscope.

Blake stepped outside with a black top hat on his head now and a black cane in hand that tapped against the stone walkway as he made his way. He was flanked by two of his personal guards that doubled as butlers, dressed mostly in black with the lower halves of their faces covered, the only distinguishing features were ones short and curly blond hair and the other's shaved head void of hair. He stopped midway between the fountain and the walk to the entrance. A smile graced his face and he tapped his cane against the ground, and a violet magic circle stretched out underneath his feet.

"Avarice Hand is alive and well once again!" He stated. He tossed his cane in to the air and caught it, spinning it several times, he finally shouldered the walking stick. When that happened, the magic circle disappeared and under his feet now was a symbol that had not been there prior. His pride and joy - A black hand with the symbol for the Fiore currency, Jewels in the center in white.

"Geppo! I require a messenger service and I need them here Yesterday!"

"Right away, Master Blake!" His Head Butler called from one of the upper windows.

"Hilda, would you be so kind to help me with the renovations?" He asked. It only took mere seconds for his Head Maid to appear near him. She was taller than Geppo, stout and plumper. Her stern face was not entirely devoid of wrinkles which showed her age. Her silver hair was pulled back in to a high and neat bun, held in place with two, crossed needles. She was dressed in traditional maid attire with a black dress, with white frilly trim and a violet apron with white frills as well.

She bowed lightly and stated, "Would be a pleasure, Sir Blake."

"Could you bring out a few of the other maids and butlers as well? This will be a fairly large project!" Hilda smiled and with a snap of her fingers several magic circles appeared on the ground around her. A dozen of his servants, seven butlers and five maids appeared, the rings on their fingers glowing with violet light that steadily died down. They bowed lightly.

"At your service, Lord Foxhern," They chorused.

"Excellent!" He proclaimed with joy. Blake turned his back to them and motioned for them to follow with his cane, "We have much to do! I expect a large turnout for my trials!" There was much for them to do and a short amount of time to get everything ready and perfect it all! A smile stretched across the man's face and he tipped his top hat forward so that the brim shadowed his eyes.

The coming year was going to be a fun one for certain!

* * *

A mass of people gathered around the message board inside of Onibus Train Station, some of them waiting for their trains to arrive while others were arriving. The crowd was growing steadily larger as more people came in. Murmurs, both excited and weary, were being thrown around. Others hollered with excitement and cheered.

"What's with the crowd?"

"Some rich guy, Blake Foxhern, is holding some initiation test for people looking to join his Guild."

"How do you know he's rich?"

"He's offering one-hundred thousand jewels just for showing up, that's how!"

"EH?!"

Papers were being passed around. Shimmering, golden yellow fliers sighed with bold, black calligraphic writing that read…

_**I, Blake Foxhern, cordially invite any and all willing mages to come and join my Guild, Avarice Hand! We're a Treasure Hunter Guild, if you didn't already guess it, treasures and rare valuables are what we deal with! Some of which could be yours…**_

_**I am obligated to warn the one or the many who read these fliers that my test with be grueling. Not for the faint of heart. **_

_**If you feel you have the bravery to face this mysterious challenge head on and the skills necessary to press forward and claim one of the few spots for yourself, then come! Come to the coordinates I have listed on this page**_

_**To reward your bravery, I will even give those who show up one-hundred thousand jewels. These words are my binding contract and I will make good on it. You have my word. Both in spirit and in writing!**_

_**You have until December 29**__**th **__**to decide and arrive. Think fast and be swift!**_

_**Come one! Come all! Avarice Hand awaits you! **_

"I thought that this guy was dead..."

"Apparently not..."

"That... There's got to be a catch!"

"Screw catches! One-hundred thousand jewels _just _for showing up? Tch!"

"It does sound like easy money..."

Many took pens from their person and wrote the coordinates on to their skin before taking off. Others made sure to snatch one of the fliers and attempted to race off only to be tackled by one or multiple people who hadn't had a chance to see the coordinates for themselves.

* * *

**Nighttime…**

"Magnolia… Crocus… Hargeon… Freesia…" Blake named off each location as he watched areas light up with violet purple dots across the map of Fiore spread out in front of him. Slowly but surely he was watching as confirmation of his fliers being spread evenly across the Kingdom was being sent back. It was late in to the night, and he had paid the Messenger service quite generously for their job, making sure that word would spread fast throughout the day.

It had been hours since then. Everything had been prepared and triple-checked to make sure that everything was working properly.

"Such a splendid sight. Splendid indeed… Not only will I have a plethora of potential Mages by the deadline, but I'll hopefully have spread the name for all to know. That should make this year even more exhilarating!" He spun around and twirled his cane, doing a little jig out of joy, "I just cannot wait!"

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes...**

I don't know how I feel about the name of the Guild, but with nothing better and a concept behind the name that I do like, I'll stick with it.

Hello and welcome all readers and hopeful submitters...

This is a Dark Guild Fic. I figured I should say that here, and the more important stuff, like the form, is on my profile. Hope to see a good turn out :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Some other OCs are mentioned, but not all of them. Feel free to ask if I haven't already told you.**

* * *

**December 29th, X786. Daytime.**

"This is the place!" The man's sea green eyes took a quick look down at the golden paper in his hand, specifically the location and coordinates printed in black near the bottom, and then looked back up. There were dozens already gathered around. Many of them were gathered in small groups and just chatting away - They were the usual kinds of mages and warriors that he saw gather at these kinds of events: Burly, tough-looking, battle-scarred and showing them off with some kind of lack of clothing. Some of them had weapons hanging from their hips or backs. The silent types leaning against trees and resting on the branches of trees...

"Heh, stiff competition," He muttered. Tall in stature and lean and fit in his build - His sandy blond hair fell to his chin and was straight, framing his face. His sea green eyes scanned the crowd around him. Dressed in a sleeveless, dark blue shirt that fit snugly around his fit upper body and a short-sleeved, silver jacket that stopped at the top of his abdomen. His long, grey shorts stopped a little past his knees, held up by a yellow belt around his waist and simple black boots.

Gen Solace, one of apparently many who had come to the designated spot.

They were all outside of a heavily forested area a few miles outside of Hargeon Town. They were more toward the center of the Kingdom - The heavily forested center where many trade routes overlapped. He thought it strange that they'd be having a test where out there, but didn't give it a second thought when he saw the cash prize that was offered for _showing up! _

Gen brought the paper up to use it as a canopy to keep the sunlight mostly out of his eyes and clear up his vision. He stood up on his tiptoes and tried to look over the mass of heads. Even standing a little over 6 feet tall, he could just barely see what awaited them.

Up ahead there was an equally larger clearing, but that was barred off by a purple rope and a line of posts stretching from one side of the area to the other. They only people standing there, most likely to keep guard and keep people out, were two people, one man with short brown hair and one woman with chin-length, mint green hair. Both of them were dressed in all black suits wearing black sunglasses.

"And a bunch of well dressed stiffs too..." Gen murmured, scratching the back of his head. Not too many were catching his interest. A moving figure out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head to look. He just caught the sidelong glare of a man walking through the crowd, dressed mostly in black with a coffin shaped box on his back. Gen turned to face him, but lost him among the dozens there, "And here I thought there wouldn't be any interesting ones!"

He was tempted to go and find that coffin carrier when another sight caught his attention - A woman, seemingly drunk if the glass bottle in her hand was any indication, was laughing it up and being chummy with a man and woman, her arms around their shoulders. The two of them were not looking too happy, but even as they struggled, she just kept laughing and having fun.

He shifted his head so that he appeared to be looking elsewhere while his bangs shadowed his eyes. Under his cover, his eyes traveled a bit farther south from her face and his eyebrows rose. He let out a low whistle, "Damn..." She had quite the impressive rack.

He froze. A pale hand gestured him to look up and his eyes slowly traveled back up only to lock with a pair of green ones. The man and woman were gone. He could see the smirk on her face - She folded her arms under her chest and she winked at him...

_'And that trick usually works too,' _Gen thought as he waved to the woman just before she disappeared among the crowd, "Might have to keep my eye on her. Maybe there are some interesting ones here after all..."

Gen stuffed the golden paper in to his pocket and scanned the people around him, shifting this way and that to look in between people. Maybe he could catch sight of another one and they wouldn't just disappear. There had to be some mildly interesting people mixed in with the rest of them...

He stopped and he spied a lone young man standing among the crowd, fiddling with a white ring on his middle finger.

His smile grew and he nodded his head, "All right! Might as well make a few friends while I'm here!" He started forward.

* * *

"Hmm... I see some interesting ones in the crowd. Splendid," Blake stood before dozens of screens. All of them showing images of the large mass gathered in the location he had specified from a birds-eye view in the sky. The lights flickered in black lenses of the circular sunglasses that covered his eyes. The corners of his mouth stretched back and curved up...

"One-hundred, sir," Geppo stated behind him, "There are exactly one-hundred participants currently waiting."

"Less than I prepared for... Hmm. Did you prepare your spell?" Blake asked.

"Done and done, sir."

"Hehehe... Simply splendid!" The Foxhern man sighed wistfully, tapping his cane twice against floor. Geppo scanned the gathered mass for himself, and he too could spot a few among them that he could see potential in. Decades of serving the Foxhern Family and having to oversee a Guild along with Blake, he had trained himself to look for diamonds among the rough. If he had seen them, Master Blake certainly had, he was sure of it.

* * *

"'Cuse me... Sorry about that!... Comin' through... Whoops! Ah, sorry about that!" The young man finally stopped on his way through the crowd of people, but not by choice. He had bumped in to a very large object. Taking a step back, he apologized and at the same time took in their appearance. Standing a few feet taller and was vastly more muscular. His head

The man rubbed his head of dirty blond hair and chuckled, "Again, sorry, big fella! I'll be going over there now..." He side-stepped the giant of a man and started toward the guy he had seen earlier. A rustling reached his ears. His hand tensed...

"Fighting is not permitted outside of the Exam area."

The blond man turned his head and looked over his shoulder. The green-haired guard he had seen before was standing there holding on to the giant man's wrist and keeping his arm at bay, which had been reaching toward him. She had reacted faster than he had it seems...

"I will not warn you a second time," The female stated. The giant just grunted and wrenched his arm free before lumbering off. The woman straightened her sunglasses and started back toward the rope line where her companion still was.

Gen watched the giant of a man for a moment before he raised his hand and called after him, "No hard feelings, right big guy?" He laughed happily and for a moment the giant stopped walking, but made no other move. He started walking again and Gen chuckled. Now that that was over, he had a fellow contestant to find!

"Seems like he wants to rip your head off," Gen jumped out of surprise, the voice behind him making his heart want to break out of his chest. He whirled around quickly and before him was the exact person he was looking for.

"Ah, you scared me!" Gen said, placing a hand over his heart while starting to laugh.

The black haired young man chuckled himself and patted his shoulder, "Sorry about that," He said, "I saw the big guy and thought I should back you up." He flashed a white, toothy grin and Gen chuckled.

He put his hands on his hips and said, "Have my back, huh? And here I thought you were trying to pick my pockets!" He could see the slight widening of the man's eyes - A clear sign of guilt if he had ever seen one. He put out his hand, "Can I have my wallet?"

The black-haired man didn't protest or try to defend himself. Instead he reached in to his jacket and he pulled out a brown, leather wallet and put it in to Gen's hand, "Grant Wallem... That's me!" The man stated, pointing at his own chest with his thumb. Gen slipped his wallet back in to his back pocket and the two of them shook hands.

"Name's Gen, Gen Solace! Nice to meet ya!"

They withdrew their hands and Gen folded his arms over his chest, while Grant shoved his hands in to the pockets of his coat. They looked each other in the eyes, sizing the other up. Gen took this moment of silence to get a better look at the pick-pocket. Grant was the shorter one, but not by much. If he had had to guess, then he would put him around 5'11. Shaggy black hair that was average in length, it fell around his ears and it was a mess. A Red t-shirt with a dark brown coat lined with white fur on the inside over that. Simple blue jeans with a couple of tears and black boots. Looked like a regular guy, but sure didn't act like one...

He had just been caught in a partly successful attempt at picking his pockets, yet Grant was still smiling. Gen smirked. The guy seemed all right...

"So, how'd you catch me?" Grant asked.

A cheeky grin crossed Gen's face and he reached in to either side of his coat, "Because I scored while going through the crowd, hehe!"

"If I might say... You weren't that subtle..." A soft, male voice spoke, surprising the two of them. The two young men whirled around and a figure clad in mostly black was standing there. They raised there head to show their face - A man older than either of them, they were sure, but still Pale skinned with a warm and kind smile. Light wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and his mouth. A bit of light blond hair was peaking out from underneath his black, wide-brimmed sweeping hat. He was dressed in all black, save for the white bolo tie around his neck. A dress shirt and pants, shiny black shoes and a black waistcoat just barely distinguishable from the rest of him, being just a bit shinier. Black gloves covered his hands.

"Oh, terribly sorry if I offended you in anyway!" The man quickly added, bowing lightly to Grant, "I... really shouldn't have said anything. I always make the worst first impressions! Terribly, terribly sorry..."

"Ehehe..." The black haired young man chuckled sheepishly and he waved his hands as if to dismiss the newcomers worries, "Ah, no... No biggie. Honestly!"

The man in black seemed to brighten up after that and he tipped his hat to them, "Wonderful! I was worried for a moment that you two were like the rest of these brutes... Ah, it's been a rather uncomfortable experience so far - I've never been around so many battle-hardened souls! It's rather intimidating!"

Gen and Grant chuckled while the man in black dabbed at a bit of sweat with a black handkerchief, a sheepish expression on his face. Gen stepped forward and clapped the older man on the shoulder and then said, "No worries! Just hang out with us while we're here!"

"Wonderful! Marvelous! I'm happy to have met the two of you, really!" The man happily proclaimed, taking one of their hands in both of his and shaking them, "Interesting gents and kind enough to accept me!" The man in black nodded his head and smiled brightly at the two of them. The he gasped, "Oh! Dreadfully sorry about this! I didn't introduce myself!" He tipped his hat to them once more and he bowed lightly, "Asa Callahan is the name and it is a pleasure to meet you both!"

"Gen Solace!"

Grant Wallem..." He looked Asa over - He acted nice enough, and he seemed genuine. It rose a question, one he couldn't help but ask as it started to bug him, "Asa..." He got the man's attention, "Uhmm... Ah, no offence, but what's a guy like... _You _doing here? I mean..."

Asa raised his hand and shook his head with a smile on his face, "No need to explain! A perfectly good question so no offence taken, my good man!" He straightened out his coat and he tipped his hat, "I know I don't like much - Very out of place in a place like this, I'm sure," Both Gen and Grant nodded their heads without hesitation and a large drop of sweat hung over Asa's head briefly before it disappeared, "But I'm quite the capable mage! I had always heard about Guilds and all of their shenanigans, and when the chance to join one appeared, I jumped at it! I sounds like such a wonderful time. How could I say no to the opportunity?"

Gen clapped him on the shoulder yet again, "I know the feeling! Same reason I'm here!"

"It sounds absolutely exciting doesn't it?" Asa gushed, a smile even brighter than the one before lighting up his pale face, "A Treasure Hunter's Guild! The mysteries and the adventure!"

"The money, the gems... The exotic women!" Gen added, throwing his arm around Asa's shoulders.

Grant just watched the two of them with a smirk on his face. THey certainly knew what they wanted out of this from the sounds of it. He fiddled with the ring on his middle finger and then quickly scanned their hands. Nothing...

"Contestants! Clear a path!" The female guard commanded out of the blue, "If you want your money, I suggest you let our people pass!" She added quickly, and those few words worked wonders. The crowd split in two and made a path more than adequate for the new arrivals. A pair of guards dressed in the same attire as those standing at the ropes started forward, and between them was a large, rectangular violet box trimmed with gold and lined with small gemstones. All eyes were on it...

"Screw the one-hundred grand, I could live like a king off of that box alone!" Gen said practically drooling at the sight, lights in his eyes.

"There must be millions in there..." Asa murmured in awe, tipping his hat up.

"For all of the contestants... Easily eight or nine. This Blake Foxhern guy is no joke," Grant said.

The box was set down and the two carriers took their places on either side. It was opened and jaws dropped, eyes widened and whoops and hollers filled the air at the sight of the pile of Jewels in side. The lone female stepped forward, "In an orderly fashion, step forward!" Two of the others hooked the ropes to allow the contestants to enter in to the roped off field, "You will be asked if you wish to accept the offered amount of Jewels, whether or not you accept will depend completely on you and will not affect your standing in this test!"

With that said and done,

"Do you accept this cash prize?" One of the guards asked while holding out a neat stack of jewel bound in a violet band to Grant. He accepted with a nod of his head. He was stopped immediately, "Please give a verbal response," The guard urged, his brow furrowed.

Grant sweat-dropped, "Uh.. Yeah, geez..." The Guard was quick to let go and ushered him in to the once restricted zone. Gen was immediately after and he accepted the money, as did Asa with a polite thank you and a light bow before he moved. The trio stuck together as the rest of the contestants filed in rather quickly.

Gen could see many of them counting the money, eyes wide and with grins on their faces and lights in their eyes. He tossed his own stack of bills up and down in his hand a couple of times before he pocketed it.

"One-hundred thousand jewel isn't as heavy in my pocket as I thought it would be," Grant huffed. He patted his back pocket and smiled nonetheless. At least it was something, so he couldn't really complain.

Asa had already hidden his money on his person and he folded his hands behind his back. He hummed happily to himself and looked up in to air, when he caught sight of some peculiar, "Hmm?" He hummed, adjusting his hat to block out the sunlight, "Lacrima?"

"You say something, Asa?" Gen asked.

"There are Lacrima... just flying around," Asa replied, pointing in to the air. Gen and Grant, as well as a few others followed Asa's pointing finger. Several light purple orbs were hovering in the air above them. Some of them were drifting lower toward the crowd.

"He's watching us," Grant said.

"Probably has been the entire time..." Gen added. One of them came down so low that it was floating in front of Gen's face. He grinned and grabbed in quickly. He stuck his tongue out and made faces that were reflected back at him in the clear, glass surface, "Yooooo! Blake Foxhern, come out and plaaaaay!~" Without another word he tossed the Lacrima back in to the air where it joined the rest of its kind.

One of the Lacrima flew down from above and the light blue orb lit up briefly before a beam shot down to the ground below it. A blue, translucent Hologram of man appeared before them. He took his hat off and crossed that same arm over his chest as he bowed to them, "Greetings! Salutations! Welcome one, and all!" He stood back up and held out both of his arms, a wide smile on his face, "I am the coordinator of this test and your host, Blake Foxhern, and the well-dressed individuals flanking me are four of my highly-trained Guards who will be overseeing you during this time to make sure things start off smoothly."

Waiting to see if any troublemakers would speak up, Blake remained silent. At the same time, he took time to inspect the crowd with his Lacrima flying high. He didn't exactly have their undivided attention - Many of them were counting the Jewel they had been given while others were just standing around and some watching the Lacrima fly around.

"In case you've forgotten in this short time, Avarice Hand is a Treasure Hunter Guild - Always on the hunt for rare and valuable items, taking on quests could very well take you all across Fiore and even in to neighboring Kingdoms! For the few who succeed, it will be a grand ole time, I assure you!" He proclaimed to them.

"Happy guy," Gen said.

"Indeed," Asa complied.

Grant just nodded his head.

"The grueling test I mentioned is this!" Blake shifted and used one hand to point behind him toward the forest, "You will all be sent in to the forest, approximately three-hundred acres of land owned by yours truly, which, at the very center, is my personal Manor. You will be on the hunt for ten bangles, very special silver bangles with a purple gem at the center. All ten are unique in design and have a little extra magic within them, making them impossible to copy, for those who were thinking of attempting it."

Blake held his hand high with all five fingers outstretched, "Five of those bangles I have given to five of my servants who are currently scattered throughout the area. They're tasked without hunting you down and eliminating contestants," A grin stretched across Blake's face seeing the stunned expressions and grins of anticipation scattered throughout the crowd, "And the other five..." He lowered his arm so that he was pointing at the crowd, "Have already been given to five random participants! Ladies and Gentlemen, check your wrists and I want you five to reveal yourselves! Don't be shy now!"

Grant, Asa and Gen checked their wrists - Nothing. They nodded at one another and then took a look around at the rest.

One by one five hands were raised and attention was split between them - Blake had effectively made them targets.

"And beware, my servants aren't the only ones that will be hunting you in this forest! I told you that this test would be grueling - A true test of your abilities and ingenuity, among many other traits! You will need it all to survive! This competition will last forty-eight hours and at the end of the time limit the ten holding the bangles will be transported to my estate. The rest left out in the forest will be escorted off of my property one way or another."

Blake exhaled slowly and looked up at the crowd with a wide smile on his face, "I do believe that's all for m explanation! If everyone is ready, we'll begin!"

"Tch... Screw this!" A man in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, I got what I came for!" A woman added.

"No way I'm risking my neck for this."

Blake's smile never faltered as dozens of the hundred gathered there turned their backs and started toward the rope line.

Gen, Asa and Grant looked around and watched as many of their competitors decided to call it quits before the test had even begun. Gen smirked, "Ah, less competition for me then." Out of the crowd he could still see the giant of a man glaring him down and a smirk tugged at his lips. Gen raised his middle finger and wagged it, motioning for the man to come at him. The man tensed and Gen could see a vein pop up on the man's forehead. Just as the man started forward, a loud shriek stopped everything and all eyes went to the ropes. A woman was on the ground, electricity sparking around the violet ropes.

Blue ripples passed through an invisible wall. All eyes followed the massive ripple as it outlined an equally massive invisible dome over their heads.

"What the..." Grant muttered.

"Oh my... That can't be good," Asa commented, tipping his hat forward, his brow furrowed.

"What the hell is this?! Did you trap us in here, you bastard?!" A man shouted from the crowd and all eyes turned to the still smiling hologram of Blake. He tipped his top-hat and he chuckled.

"You think this is funny?!" A woman asked, stepping forward and summoning fire in her hands.

"Come out here for real! Let's see if you're still laughing then!"

Blake's delighted chuckle soon turned in to full blown laughter, "Hahaha! - Ooh joy! Simply splendid! Hahaha!" He tapped his cane several times. This was only making the crowd angrier and more restless. Many who hadn't moved before were looking around and turning their backs on Blake so that they could face the crowd that seemed ready to riot. Ready to fight...

"I didn't mention it before, I was hoping I wouldn't have to - That you were all as excited for this test as I am!" He shook his head and then opened his arms to them, "By accepting the money you all have entered in to a Contract! One that states that anyone who accepts the money will be unable to leave the perimeter set by those ropes until the forty-eight hours are up, they are knocked out of the competition or are killed."

"Killed?!"

"You damn psycho!"

"I bet you're getting a real laugh out of this, aren't you!?"

Blake chuckled, "Actually... The reactions of some of you are fairly entertaining to watch. Even if you don't want to join the Guild, merely say so if you win and you will be let go without any repercussions. I promise..." The man placed his hand on his heart and his lips pulled back in to a wide grin, "No attacking the four overseers before you either, another rule set in the contract, a rule, if broken, is punishable by... Death!"

An ominous wind swept through the clearing. The air was thick with anger, fear and anxiety. A howl and a roar in the distance did nothing to disarm the tense situation. It only made it that much worse in fact...

"This guy is serious..." Grant said with a light smirk, "A survival game - Whether we want to play it or not..."

"Should be fun," Gen added and the two grinned at one another.

Asa sweat-dropped and dabbed at a single drop of sweat rolling down his cheek from his temple, "You two are quite the odd pair - To be so excited over a death game!" He laughed sheepishly while the two younger men laughed a bit more heartily.

"One-hundred thousand jewels is so not worth this bullshit!" One man growled.

Blake smirked as though he had heard the comment and he tipped his top hat, "I suppose I should say, just in case any are wondering, but when it comes to the money that has been handed out. I made good on my promise, and you were all paid for showing up, but..." His smirk stretched in to yet another grin, "I never said that you'd still have it by the end of the game."

"What the hell?!"

"You mean we can loot the other contestants?!"

"That's such bull! You can't go and add a rule like that! That makes this stupid game that much more worthless!"

Many who had not spoken up concurred almost instantly. The reward was almost non-existent to many for such high-risk. One-hundred thousand barely swayed there minds as it was, but for there to be a chance to go home with no money, no reward, or worse, lose their lives, the minuscule chance of actually earning a spot in the Guild and the chance for higher reward was pretty much worthless...

To most of them at least. There were the odd few in the crowd that were still smiling...

"Dear sir, and everyone else with a like mind, this is _my _game. _My _test... Think what you want, but I can change the rules whenever I wish. Besides, looting... I thought that was a given! You _all _took the money. I'd say more than seventy percent of you turned your backs on this the moment I was done explaining..." He smirked and he held his hands out, "The money _is_ what most of you came for. Why not take it from the others?"

Many of them there exchanged glances. Murmurs and whispers filled the air.

"This survival game is going to be a piece of cake!" Gen said, popping his knuckles with a grin on his face, "If you don't want your ass kicked, then get out of my way!" He exclaimed to the people around him, pumping one of his fists in to the air with the other on his hip. Several people turned and looked at him as though he had grown a second head and put some distance between themselves and the dirty-blonde.

"Trying to make even more enemies there?" Grant asked, looking around them, "'Cause... I think it worked for you..." He could see a few hands go for weapon hilts and shafts.

"Indeed..." Asa sighed, dabbing at a bit of sweat rolling down his face with a black handkerchief. He couldn't help but be nervous with all of the looks that were aimed at them. He wasn't the target, but they were looking in his general direction!

"First, before I forget..." he snapped his fingers and the crowd's attention was split between five purple fires that suddenly ignited among them, sending a few in to a panic. The fire grew brighter for a quick second before five beams of light shot in to the air and arced overhead and in to the forest, "The five wearing the bangles have been given a head start.

"What was the point of having them show themselves?" Grant asked, scratching the top of his head.

"So that the other contestants know who to look for," Asa commented, pulling on the hems of his gloves to secure them around his hands, "And instill a sense of urgency in the wearers. Those five aren't going to be able to relax as long as they wear those bangles."

"They could always ditch them," Gen surmised.

"They could, yes," Asa replied, "But our gracious host never said that they would be able to. He never said that they couldn't, yes... but..." Asa looked up at the hologram of the man, "I have a feeling that Blake Foxhern has already thought this through. Every possible outcome of his decision to do this..." Gen and Grant watched the man in black for a moment before they turned their attention back to Blake.

Blake looked down on them all. He could see the fires of determination in the eyes of few as his Lacrima watched them. The passion to win and see what fate had in store for them after joining his Guild. In the rest, he could see the fire ignited by the need to survive. They were willing to do anything and everything to live through the next forty-eight hours - It was all in their eyes. This would make for an interesting game. He raised his hand high, balled in to fist then he uncurled three fingers for all to see.

"Three!" Blake exclaimed.

Grant punched his fist in to his open palm, "All right! It's about time too, all the excitement's got me itching to punch somethin', hehe!" A his lips parted into in a grin.

Gen slapped his new friend on the back, "Nice! But watch your back out there, Grant! If you get a bangle and I don't have one when we meet up, I _will _take it! No way I'm taking it easy on you!"

"Same to you."

"Two!" Blake announced. Many bodies tensed. Hands wrapped around the hilts of weapons. Knuckles were popped and bodies were stretched to ready themselves for the mad dash in to the forest. The electricity and the animosity in the air was suffocating. People wanted to survive. They wanted to survive and they wanted money. Many didn't care for a spot in the Guild, but they were being forced in to a potentially lethal game, and hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of jewels were theirs to take if

Asa clapped his hands, "Such spirit! This energy has me fired up for this competition as well!" The man tipped his hat, a grin on his face, "I'll be looking forward to fighting with either of you if we do meet!"

Grant and Gen nodded their heads.

Blake didn't go to one. Instead he held his arms out and for them and the rest Fiore to hear, he exclaimed, "Let test... BEGIN!" Blake clapped his hands together with a thunderous, resounding boom that frightened many of the nearby birds and sent the wildlife scurrying away. His Hologram disappeared and the ninety-five applicants raced off in to the forest. Gen and Grant raced ahead, running along side one another and then split off the moment one of the many thick trains passed between them. Asa walked at a leisurely pace and disappeared in to the darkness under the thick canopy of leaves where no sunlight broke through just as the last of the applicants ran in.

* * *

**The Foxhern Manor... **

Blake, now seated in a high back chair, sat and watched through the magical eyes of more than a dozen Viewing Lacrima as his competition started and the contestants scattered. A few flashes of light, an explosion and another quickly following the first - Everything was proceeding as planned! He had picked out a few hopefuls before the test had even begun, now he just had to find them among the fodder...

A violet-colored magic circle appeared on the floor next to his chair and Geppo materialized next to him. The elderly man bowed and said, "Sir, it seems as though two uninvited guests entered the forest a short time before you officially started the test."

"Are they under contract?" Blake asked.

"No sir," Geppo replied.

"Ooh, wild cards! Splendid!" The man laughed, tapping his cane against the floor. The thought of one-hundred mages and warriors fighting to survive and thrive in this mandatory game had excited him before! They had to participate! But now, with two unknown variables thrown in to the mix, he couldn't help but grin. He started to tap his foot, "They made it past several guards... Not an easy feat! I must find them! They'll make for interesting footage I'm sure of it!" The Foxhern man proclaimed, taping his cane twice against the floor.

The two of them fell silent, but Geppo could feel it in the air - Master Blake's excitement. He glanced down and the man was beaming - An expression he had not seen in a little over a year now, not with that kind of energy behind it. It warmed his old heart to see someone he could call a dear friend in such spirits, "Sir, if I might speak..." Geppo spoke hesitantly, bowing lightly.

"Speak your mind, my friend," Blake stated while absentmindedly stirring sugar in to his tea.

"What do you plan to do with the victors who aren't to your liking?" He elderly man asked and Blake chuckled. He had worked for the Foxhern family long enough to know the eldest son very well - from his habits to the way he thinks. He already knew that Blake had a plan in mind, but he found himself curious nonetheless.

"If a boring one or two manages to worm their way in to the good batch, then the solution is simple - They're unwanted. I will tell them those words exactly, and they will be promptly escorted off of my property with the rest..."

Geppo nodded. A simple solution it was, but fitting. "And if you do not find a number of mages required?" Geppo asked.

"I will hold another test... and another. As many as I need to hold shall be held in the off chance that my luck... is just that _terrible_ that more than one is needed."

Geppo nodded his head, "Understood, sir. Now, who might be your favorites in this competition?"

Blake's smile returned, "I thought you would never ask, Geppo, my friend!" He sipped from his tea and he raised both of his hands. A conductor to a symphony, with fluid motions of his hands and his fingers, the screens blurred with the speed the lacrima traveled at to find those special few that had caught Blake's attention.

"Sir..." Geppo spoke, raising his hand, "Is that a... circus big top?" He asked, pointing to the upper right screen. Blake slowed that individual lacrima and his attention was drawn there as well. He had to stop manipulating several of the lacrima and lower his circular glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"... Indeed, it is, Geppo. Indeed, it is..."

* * *

**The test is underway. **

Gen Solace - **reven228**

Asa Callahan - **Ogrespi**

Grant Wallem - **Me **

**I'll be introducing the rest as we go. I might put something up on my profile to keep you guy informed on the status of Chapters, but we'll see.**


End file.
